Mini Six
Mini Six is a fast and flexible rules system that encourages cinematic play created by AntiPaladin Games. It is a heavily modified off shoot from the D6 System. It was originally released as an 8-page, play-test document, then was expanded and released as a 38-page rulebook. The original play-test document is much like the final rulebook, but without sample setting (sample stock characters, spells and vehicles are still included). AntiPaladin Games has also released an additional mini setting, Door to Infinity (see below). Additional settings have been independently produced by fans. Mini Six is a slimmed down version of the classic D6 System. The basic mechanics of the system remains, but it's not exactly the same as the original system, however. Mini Six is a smaller, leaner game than the original. In addition, a few tweaks have been made here and there to streamline play. Mini Six is not set to any one setting or genre, but includes numerous examples, covering a wide range of settings and genres, or any combination there of. And best of all, its free! It can be downloaded free from RPGnow: Mini Six Bare Bones Edition System As a rule-lite, open-ended system, the list of attributes, skills, perks and flaws are short, but highly adjustable. The standard attributes are: Might represents physical strength, toughness, and amount of damage dealt when striking unarmed. Agility represents aim and coordination. Wit represents mental creativity and intelligence. Charm represents charisma, resolve, and leadership. The availability of skills are subject to the setting being played (skills with an asterisk (*) are combat skills, and are not allowed specializations). Skills maybe added, dropped, merged, altered and/or renamed, to fit the given setting or genre being played. For example, axes and bludgeoned weapons maybe combined into the Axe/Mace skill, while keeping knives, pole-arms and swords their own skill, or merged into a singe Melee Weapon skill. This is viable in settings where hand-to-hand combat is rare to do a greater focus on gun-use (like Westerns and modern/sci-fi action adventures) or story-driven adventures (like dramas and mysteries). Precinct '77 makes a number of changes (like calling Pick Locks "Jimmy Locks" and to add BS Detector to detect lies and misinformation) to reflect the '70s cop genre. Might Skills Axe: Hatchets, tomahawks and battles axes. Brawling: Unarmed fighting and wrestling. Knife: Daggers, knives, dirks, stilettos, khukuri, etc. Lift: Kicking down doors and picking up heavy stuff. Mace: Clubs, bats, cudgels, chains, blackjacks, etc. Melee: (This is used to replace Axe, Knife, Mace, Pole Arm and Sword skills.) Pole Arm: Spears, pikes, halberds, etc. Smithing: Metal-working. Stamina: Endurance and resisting torture. Sword: Broadswords, sabres, rapiers, claymores, katanas, etc. Agility Skills Athletics: Running, jumping, climbing, sports, bowling, etc. BFG: Machine guns, rocket-launchers, anti-tank rifles, etc. Bow: Longbows and hunting bows. Crossbow: Hand-crossbows, repeating crossbows, ballistas, etc. Dodge: Getting out of the way. Drive: Ground vehicles and motorboats. Guns: (This is used to replace Pistol and Rifle skills.) Pickpocket: Stealing and planting stuff unnoticed including wires and bugs. Pilot: Aircraft and space fighters. Pistol: pistols, derringers and sub-machine guns. Rifle: Hunting rifles, shotguns, assault rifles, and sniper rifles. Stealth: Getting around unnoticed. Throwing: lobbing stuff. Wit Skills Computer: Computer programing and alteration. History: Knowledge of past events and lore. Language: Speaking or understand foreign languages. Medicine: Treating injuries or aliments. Magic: Casing spells (with Sorcerer trait) and understand occult lore. Navigation: Finding direction on map, or plotting a course for FTL travail. Repair: Fixing or modifying stuff. Pick Locks: Opening lucked stuff without the key. Science: Inventing, engineering, figuring out the natural world. Search: Noticing details, spotting physical clues, and searching locations. Tracking: Following someone's trail. Charm Skills Command: Leadership and authority. Courage: Resisting fear and intimidation. Diplomacy: Dealing with hostel people. Persuasion: Controlling others with reason and logic. Ride: Controlling a mounted creature and animal handing. Seduce: Using your magnetism on the opposite sex. Streetwise: Knowledge of underworld contacts and dealings. Setting The sample settings help highlight different genres, with the special rules, notes and ideas to handle them. Most of them are based on famous movies, but made to be fairly generic. Five sample settings are included in the rulebook: Perdition: Tales of the Damned Fool Heroes is a space western, based on Firefly/Serenity. Rust Moon of Castia is generic high fantasy adventure, based on Willow. Farnsley’s Phantasm Investigations: Freelance Metaphysical Constables is a Victorian horror, told with an occasionally lighthearted, action-oriented, twist. This setting is not based on any movie outright, but seems to be Ghostbusters set in the Victorian era. Precinct '77 is based on every buddy cop and blaxploitation film and TV show from the 1970s. Imperium in Revolt is classic space opera, inspired by Star Wars. Additional supplements were made to highlight other settings. Rocket Rangers is pulp sci-fi adventure, based on Flash Gordon, Buck Rogers, and other classic sci-fi. Stormglass is a western/Victorian age version of Stargate (movie and TV series). The Door to Infinity is a time/space adveture, based on Doctor Who. Zombies Ate my Best Man (also called The Night of the Living Dead) is a generic zombie apocalypse. (This set also includes paper miniature props.) Sky d6: An Aerial RPG in a Devastated 1939 is set in a alternate 1940 were the surface of the Earth disappeared in a strange haze, leaving countless mountains adrift in open sky. The primary focus is on air combat and pulp-action adventure. The concept was based on pulp-era space operas were adventures can fly short distances to other worlds by rocketships, in two-dimensional space, but made localized to the Earth where each floating island is a small world in itself. (This setting in development) For They Are Legion is a modern paranormal fantasy were the characters work for an ultra-secret organization that tracks-down and deal with demonic entities that threatens our world. Much of the added rules deals with mental damage and loss of sanity. (This setting in development) Links and Downloads *Antipaladin Games Website *Door to Infinity *Kevin Scrivner's Rocket Rangers *Ryan Rotuna's Zombies Ate my Best Man Category:Books Category:Published_3rd_Party_Material Category:OpenD6 Variant